Noticeable
by You've been hit by
Summary: My first story! Inspiration finally struck! This is DracoHermione, but hardly. The title isn't that relevant, but if you think, you'll find a link! that rhymed... Anyways, Hermione basically realises something and uses it against our cute little dragon!


_Hi! This is my first story. I told you it would take a while before I got inspired! It's Draco/Hermione, but hardly. It have no idea what category to put it in, cuz there a little bit of everything. Does that mean I put it in General? Anyways, I need to know what you guys think, because I want some input, cuz I know I'VE read WAY better stuff than this. Please read it and tell me what you think! Bye:)_

**_la-li-ho!_**

Noticeable

"Hey, Mudblood, you're supposed to be smart, so why don't you get the hint and do something about your hair? _Some_ people want to see the board, you know."

Hermione winced at the sharp insult followed by snickers from his housemates. They were in potions class, so it was guaranteed that the teacher wouldn't do anything about the harassment she was subject of. And if she fought back, defended herself, it would only cost her house points. She couldn't win.

"Mudblood, you should answer when your superiors have the grace to waste some of their time on filth like you!"

The cold and cruel laughs, there they were again. She was sure he fed off the attention he got when he made fun of other people.

Plus, her hair wasn't that bad anymore: it had sort of smoothed out somewhat, and all the frizz was more tameable now. Not to say that it was beautiful and flowed down her back in gorgeous wavy curls, but it didn't quite resemble a bush as much.

"Hey, _Mudblood_, aren't you going to say something? Aren't you going to defend your dirty little heritage?"

She didn't understand why he still called her that, either. A lot of kids in this school were muggle-born, yet her only insulted her about it.

A little piece of paper flew by her ear and landed on her notes, smudging the still wet ink. Opening it, yet knowing what was sure to be written on the ripped piece of parchment, she read one word. It was only one word, but it held everything he felt about her. _Mudblood_. She knew that by saying something she would only add fuel to the fire, but she was tired of it all. She shifted, starting to turn to reply.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?"

Snape's cool voice came from the front of the class, where he was explaining the different uses for the potion they were to brew next week, before he interrupted his flow of speech to question the girl on her reason for turning around.

He drawled from the row behind her, "Granger was distracting us from taking down the notes, Professor."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger, _kindly_ stop fooling around and let your classmates learn", Snape replied with a drawl of his own.

She could _feel_ the smirk and his steely eyes boring into the back of her head. She knew that there was nothing she could do, that she would just end up losing more points for her house. She waited, trying to keep her tears from leaking out, until the class finished.

**_la-li-ho!_**

Draco walked out of Potions class, satisfied with his accomplishments regarding the bushy-haired Gryffindor, even though he noticed that her hair wasn't _quite_ as voluminous as the previous years. She was a Mudblood, nevertheless, and deserved to be reminded of it, and treated like one.

He got pleasure and felt superiority out of diminishing her. Too many years having lived and been brought up by a father of his sorts made him cold, emotionless. It was how he could ignore all the annoying girls fawning over him day and night, wooing him and trying to seduce him. It was how he never seemed to feel guilt or pain whenever he insulted and hurt the Gryffindor girl. It was how he managed to seem not to care about anything.

The classes were over for the day, and he wanted to head to the library to start researching for his herbology essay. Twenty minutes of walking. He kept his eyes set straight ahead, a barrier defending him from the scrutiny of others.

"Oh Drah-co!"

He couldn't suppress a wince when he heard the Pansy-whore bouncing towards him. He kept on walking.

"Drah-co! I have nothing to do tonight, are _you_ busy?"

_God, she's such a slut…_

"Pansy?"

"Yes?" she replied, attempting a sultry and attractive voice.

"Sod off."

She huffed angrily. "Well, you know what? I'll just find somebody else, it's not like _I'll_ have any trouble." She walked away, her bimbo chest bouncing up and down, her fake eyelashes fluttering "prettily" at every guy she saw.

Draco shuddered, wondering how she would ever pass the final exams. _Oh god…_ _Wrong… Don't think about that…_ He shook his head to empty it of all Pansy/teacher-related thoughts.

As he trekked at a moderate speed to the library, he counted fourteen girls who approached him, asked him out, tried flirting with him, or any other form of attempted seduction.

It's not as though he didn't enjoy being sought out by nearly every female in Hogwarts, but after a while he could only stand so much. Besides, they only obsessed over him because of his looks, which wouldn't be the greatest motive to start a relationship. He scowled. It was why he just brushed off all of their endeavours: they only cared about being seen on the arm of a handsome man, disregarding his feelings or personality.

"Urgh…" _I guess this is what I get for being so attractive…_

Draco had a plan, though: ignore them. And if they persisted, tell them to screw off and find themselves another sex-toy. He couldn't believe what a simple journey to the library could do to him.

As an umpteenth girl came up to him, he was so tired of it all he was actually considering saying yes to whatever she was proposing.

"Um… Malfoy? …Draco?"

_Sigh_. "What do you want?"As he turned around to look at the girl, he knew she would have a different motive than all his other devoted stalkers.

"Um… Well, you see…"

The little girl was blushing like mad and he wouldn't have been surprised if her head just caught on fire. Orange hair in two ponytails, she looked like she was about to cry. She had green-framed glasses on her nose, and she was holding what looked like a muggle contraption.

_Hmm… let's see… Yeah, a camera, that's what that thing is!_

…

_Oh hells no…_

"What do you want?" he asked again, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Um, well… I have a sister that doesn't go to this school but she really wants to know what you looked like because I told her about you since practically all the girls here talk about you all the time so I was wondering if I could take a picture of you to show her please!"

The girl looked so terrified she was about to pee on herself.

**_la-li-ho!_**

Hermione sighed, feeling much better after potions class. She was in a far corner of the library, near a window. It was her favourite spot because she could just sit there and watch the world outside. She loved it when it rained, leaning her head against the window to listen the pit-pat of the water falling.

She had just finished her herbology essay, her ancient runes essay and researching more advanced spells for charms on Monday. Now that all her work was done she had time to reflect on him and what she was going to do.

_I can't just keep on letting it happen, because he's a bastard and needs to realise what he does._

She swallowed, forcing herself not to take what he said to heart.

_He's just a stupid git, he doesn't know what he's talking about._

She dove into her thoughts, thinking about his harsh words, drifting off to think of different things sometimes, then coming back to remember his cold grey eyes that reflected nothing but spite and hate whenever he looked at her to throw some insult her way.

Why did he act that way? She was sure his father had something to do with it, but still… Why only her? He only insulted her. He only reminded _her_ of her flaws and her blood. He seemed to just ignore the other girls, so why couldn't he just let _her_ be too?

Her eyes widened.

**_la-li-ho!_**

Once he had finally gotten away from the crazy girl, who started chasing him after he hexed her camera, he took a deep breath and opened the doors to the library. It was a Friday, so not many people were in here, preferring to spend some time having fun outside.

He walked to the back of the library, where it was quieter and less frequented by students trying to finish their schoolwork fast.

When he saw her, he grinned with delight, hoping she would make him feel better after he was nearly molested by girls on his way here. He would much rather taunt her than doing his homework anyways.

**_la-li-ho!_**

"Hey, Mudblood."

Hermione tried to ignore him, but all she was achieving was reading the same line in the book over and over again. She couldn't help thinking about what she had realised a while ago. She decided to pretend he wasn't there and that nobody was talking to her.

"Mudblood."

She tried again.

"Do you think ignoring me will make me go away?"

She sighed, looking up into his chilling eyes.

"Malfoy, I'm trying to work, so please screw off."

"You know what I think? I think you're just pretending to be a little miss know-it-all, because being smart is your only defence. But you know what? You sucking up to every teacher doesn't change the fact that you're still a nasty, filthy, foul mudblood, and that you should give me the respect that you owe me."

She let out a shaky breath and decided to try out her idea from before he walked in. Maybe it would shock him still, and she could get away before he started again.

"Malfoy?"

**_la-li-ho!_**

"What?"

"Do you know what I noticed, Malfoy?"

He waited for her answer, preparing an insult to fire back at her afterwards.

She smirked.

"That you pay more attention to me than to all the other girls in this school."

She gathered up her stuff and walked away, with _his_ trademark smirk still set on her rosy lips.

…

_Damn it, she's right._

…

…

_Shit._

**_la-li-ho!_**

_So, how was it? Was it acceptable, passable, okay, terrible! It doesn't really have a strong plot and stuff, but it just popped into my mind when I was eating pancakes on Saturday morning. I'm not sure if it'll stay a one-shot or not. Thanks a lot for reading it!_

_MSM :D_


End file.
